jojofandomcom-20200222-history
George Joestar I
}} Blue |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Trader |hobby = |family = (Wife) Jonathan Joestar (Son) Dio Brando (Adopted Son) Erina Pendleton-Joestar (Daughter-in-law) George Joestar II (grandson) Giorno Giovanna (biological grandson) *See: Joestar Family Tree |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = (Game) (Anime, All Star Battle) |voiceactor = (English Dub) }} is a minor character appearing in Phantom Blood. George is Jonathan Joestar's father and, after a tragic misunderstanding, adopts Dio Brando in his family, kickstarting the events of the series. Appearance George Joestar is a middle-aged man of medium build and height. He is typically short-haired but has a few locks of hair long enough to partially cover his forehead and also has a mustache. George Joestar is typically seen in a three-piece suit and either has a tie or a bow tie. Personality George is kind, though somewhat misguided. The most apparent example is when he mistakenly believes Dario Brando saved his life, though the latter was actually attempting to rob him of his possessions.Chapter 1: Prologue Even when George understands this to some extent, he shows his generosity by claiming that he willingly gave his ring to Dario and easily gets him out of jail. Nevertheless, George still honors Dario by taking in his child and doesn't notice Dio's wrongdoings. Once he does notice, he accuses Dario for Dio's behavior. George loves his son, but is strict towards him, especially after Dio came along which offered George someone to compare Jonathan with, as he wished to make a gentleman out of him. Although he uses physical punishment and food deprivation to punish Jonathan,Chapter 2, Dio Brando the Invader Part 1 they are more a reflection of his time's customs than his own character. He notably shows his fatherly love through taking a fatal knife stab instead of Jonathan. History Background A man of the upper class, George lost his wife in a carriage accident in 1868, assuming the thieving Dario Brando rescued him and felt indebted to him. This proved unwavering even after George learned from the head inspector that Dario was in jail from trying to pawn Mary's wedding ring, pressing no charges and asked Dario to be a good man for his family. Even Dario couldn't understand George's generous nature as he provided him with money for a hotel venture that ultimately failed.Chapter 1: Prologue p. 17 For the next twelve years, George raised his only son Jonathan Joestar who grew into a fine youth despite being rough around the edges. Phantom Blood After receiving a letter from a dying Dario, George honors his "debt" by allowing Dario's son Dio Brando to live at the Joestar Mansion and accepts him unconditionally as a member of the family. During Dio's stay, George is easily deceived by Dio's superior manners and intelligence, which causes him to berate his own son Jonathan several times. Eight years later, George is struck ill. Jonathan learns that his father is being poisoned by Dio and travels to Ogre Street for proof and to find a cure. When cured and learning of Dio's treachery, feeling responsible for doting Dio, George stands by as the constables Jonathan has brought proceed to arrest Dio. At the last moment, as Jonathan goes to Dio to personally handcuff him, George overhears Wang Chan mentioning Dio's luck and worries that the arrestation is going too smoothly. When Dio attempts to stab Jonathan to use the Stone Mask on himself, George leaps between the two and shields his son, getting fatally stabbed in the back. George dies nestled in Jonathan's hold, cheering his son up saying that is best for a father to die in the arms of his son. George's body is later burned away from the fire that destroys the Joestar Mansion. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 2 = * |-| Part 3 = * |Episodes = Part 1 = * * * * |-| Part 2 = * |-| Part 3 = * }} Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2) George made his first video game appearance in The Phantom Blood videogame. As he did not fight in the original story, he is obviously not a playable character. All Star Battle (PS3) George appears as a random Campaign Support character, providing a significant boost for the player. Should the player lose a campaign battle, he gives them a boost to ensure a perfect S rank in any battle, even if they lost. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Similar to Ghiaccio in All Star Battle, George will guide the player through the JoJo Dictionary. Gallery Manga= GeorgeSavedChap1.jpg|George mistaking Dario for saving him George_welcome.png|George welcoming Dio George_scolding.png|George scolding Jonathan George_Joestar_1.png|smoking a pipe George_angry.png|George being angry George_coughing.png|An old George Joestar George_dying.png|George Joestar expiring in the manga |-| Anime= JoJos Bizarre Adventure The Animation - George Joestar.jpg|Dario Brando "saves" George Joestar GeorgeSacrifice.jpg|George takes the knife meant for Jonathan GeorgeDies.png|George dies in his son's arms GeorgeCreditsA.PNG|George in the ending credits, Episode 1 GeorgeCreditsB.PNG|George in the ending credits from Episode 2 onwards, discolored to represent his advanced age and/or death George anime ref (1).jpg|Reference sheet: Head George anime ref (2).jpg|Reference sheet: Head (old) |-| OVA= GeorgeJoestarIOVA.png|George As He Appears In The OVA's Timeline Videos |-| Game= PS2George1.png|Sickly in the Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2George2.png|Appearing as Dio is prosecuted PS2George3.png|Passing in his son's arms Trivia *George mistaking Dario as his savior bears resemblance to a similar scene in Victor Hugo's novel Les Misérables, in which Marius's father mistakes the corrupt innkeeper Thénardiers as his savior and sends Marius to seek aid from him on his deathbed. George also claims that he gave his ring to Dario Brando, who was imprisoned for stealing said ring, resembling the bishop Myriel claiming the same for Jean Valjean, who attempted to steal his silverware. References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Dio Brando